Hetalia's Got Talent
by SabuXnatsU
Summary: Apa yang terjadi di acara ini? Gaje? OOT? OOC? Inilah fanfic Jun. CHAPTER 3 UPDATE! READ, REVIEW, VOTE, AND ANSWER! DELAYED!
1. Chapter 1: PROLOG

A/N: Halo semua~ Apa kabarnya nih ! Pasti baik-baik saja kan? *Reader: Kalo ga baik, gimana mau buka fanfic yang gaje ini?* Yaudah… Emang ide ini sangat tiba-tiba . Ini juga agak terinspirasi dari fanfic Hetalia Awards sama Vongola Nyari Bakat *Reader: Wah, kamu nyuri ide orang ya? Jun: E-e-enggak kok. Reader: Itu 2 fanfic? Jun: Udah ah! Berisik ni reader! Reader: #plakkk*

Oya! Baca sampaai habis ya fanfic ini! (Cuma PROLOG kok). Ada satu A/N yang cukup penting~ OK? -. *Reader: Nggak! Jun: Jaad T.T* Ini juga fanfic pertama saya! Jadi banyak pasti banyak kesalahan di sini jadi jangan lupa di RnR ya!

Disclaimer: Hetalia? Yah punya gue lah #ditabokamapecintahetalia. Yang pastinya punya Mpok Nori *Reader: Ini author mau cari mati yah? Jun: Iya deh~ Cuma bercanda kok*

* * *

Disclaimer [Yang beneran #plakk]:

©2010 Hidekaz Himaruya /Gentosha Comics Inc./ Hetalia Production Committee [For Hetalia]

©2010 Indosiar [For Indonesia's Got Talent]

©2010 Fremantle Media [For International's Got Talent]

©2010 JunHiroyuuki [For this fanfic]

Genre: Comedy and Parody~

WARNING!:  
FANFIC INI MENGANDUNG GAJENESS, TYPONESS, MAHONESS, OOCNESS, OOTNESS DAN BERBAGAI PENYAKIT NESS LAINNYA. AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KEHILANGAN NYAWA SETELAH MEMBACA FANFIC INI (?)

* * *

Chapter 1: PROLOG

Sebuah stasiun televisi yang bernama "HETASIAR" *A/N: Taukan ini parodi apa?* yang selalu menyiarkan berbagai acara yang menyangkut Hetalia. Seperti "Hetalia Dalam Berita", "Rangking Dua", "Suara Hetalia", "Heta Van Java", "Cinta Hetalia Season 50", "Jika Aku Menjadi Hetalia", "Hetalia Never Dies", dan berbagai acara lainnya. Suatu hari, ada seorang produser bernama Pak Tarno *A/N: eh, salah! Ulang lagi…* Suatu hari, ada seorang produser terkenal bernama Hidekaz Himaruya yang berencana membuat satu acara yang mempertemukan bakat-bakat dari seluruh dunia. Namanya adalah "HETALIA'S GOT TALENT". Rencanaya HGT akan audisi di seluruh dunia dan akan diproduseri langsung olehnya. Dia pun telah memilih hostnya. Yaitu Jun Hiroyuuki *Jun: Makasih yang udah tepuk tangan! Readers: Siapa yang tepuk tangan? GR banget lu! Jun: T.T* Rencananya HGT akan tayang di tahun 2011 di "HETASIAR". Sang produserpun berharap agar HGT sukses besar!

TO BE CONTIUNED

* * *

A/N: Ah~ Gimana tuh? Gaje kan? Yaudah. Jun mohon dengan sangat minta Review-nya! Jun juga adakan polling untuk siapa yang akan menjadi finalis HGT! Jun cuma cari 16 nation aja loh! Sertai juga dengan bakat nation pilihanmu itu.. Secepatnya yah! **Paling lambat 2 Januari 2011!** Dan Chapter selanjutnya akan dikeluarkan di tanggal 8 dan 15 Januari 2011. 8 Januari, 4 nation dengan polling terbanyak akan unjuk gigi di Semifinal 1 HGT.. Jadi cepat ya isi pollingnya! Dan jangan lupa, **R E V I E W** ! Sampai bertemu di chapter selanjutnya!


	2. Chapter 2: SEMIFINAL 1

A/N:

Halo semua~ Kembali sang author jelek, gaje, pecinta yuri, moe, USUK, Mpok Nori (?) akan melanjutnya fanfic yang aneh ini!

Eeto… Ini fanfic dipikirinya pada hari Jum'at. Padahal deadline Sabtu ==a Tapi gapapa deh~

Kemarin lihat IGT, ternyata yang menang Putri asal Kal-Bar \\^.^/ yauitu VANIA LARISSA!

Eh! Nanti diakhir acara-maksudnya chapter ini, ada A/N lagi. Ok ?. Yaudah kita langsung ke TE-KA-PE. Tapi baca disclaimer dulu~

* * *

Disclaimer:

©2010 Hidekaz Himaruya /Gentosha Comics Inc./ Hetalia Production Committee [For Hetalia]

©2010 Indosiar [For Indonesia's Got Talent]

©2010 Fremantle Media [For International's Got Talent]

©2010 JunHiroyuuki [For this fanfic]

Genre: Comedy and Parody~

Rating: T

WARNING!:

FANFIC INI MENGANDUNG GAJENESS, TYPONESS, MAHONESS, OOCNESS, OOTNESS DAN BERBAGAI PENYAKIT NESS LAINNYA. AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KEHILANGAN NYAWA SETELAH MEMBACA FANFIC INI (?)

* * *

CHAPTER 2.1 : PEMBUKAAN HETALIA'S GOT TALENT SECARA RESMI

Tidak seperti biasanya, Gelora Bung Karno (?) dipenuhi dengan GBK dipenuhi dengan anggota-anggota nation dan para penonton yang maniak yaoi, yuri, dan fujoshi (?). Karena di GBK akan ada acara super special bagi semua nation. Dan itu adalah HETALIA'S GOT TALENT

SFX: *lagu dari Shinta da-maksudnya lagu Marukaite Chikyuu*

Dan kini sang pembawa acara yang gaje, aneh, dan tidak tempe malu (?) Ini dia JUN HIROYUUKI!

*bersorak sorai semua penonton di GBK*

"Halo semua para nation dan para penonton. Selamat datang di program yang hanya ada satu di dunia yaitu HETALIA'S GOT TALENT. Acara ini dipersembahkan oleh HETASIAR sebagai TV Broadcaster, Sany Music World, Koko Bumi, dan Terasi cap MAK EROT. Malam hari ini kita penuh suka cita. Karena hari ini adalah hari pertama atau minggu pertama kita menyiarkan program ini. Pemenang HGT akan mendapatkan uang 20ribu x 10ribu x 5ribu x 2ribu Dollar serta kontrak dengan Sany Music World untuk menjadi penjaga Gunung Me-maksudnya untuk menjadi artis serta mendapatkan minuman isotonic (?) Koko Bumi dan Terasi cap MAK EROT SEUMUR HIDUP! Dan kini kita panggil keempat semi-finalis kita! Yang pertama, ada ' sang penguasa ' dunia dengan kekuatannya sebagai negara adikuasa. Ini dia Alfred a.k.a Amerika !. Yang kedua ada 'sang pencuri' (?) Ini dia Arthur Kirkland a.k.a England! Selanjutnya ada dari Asia Timur dan mantan penjajah Indonesia. Ini dia 'sang penggosip'(?) Honda Kiku a.k.a Japan! "

"Err… Jangan sebut nama gue untuk itu! Bikin illfeel aja!" Kata Nesia.

"Iya deh. Dan ini sang tuan rumah! Yang jago ngebor~ Yaitu Nesia a.k.a Indonesia! Di sini ada 3 juri yang akan menilai penampilan para nation. Pertama ada sang produser yaitu Hidekaz Himaruya!"

"Konbanwa minna-san!"

"Selanjutnya ini juri dari Indonesia dan dia adalah mantan diva Indonesia. Kita sambut Vini Panduwartini!"

"Selamat malam semua! Pie kabare?"

"Dan terakhir ada juri dari Korea dan merupakan Sekjen PBB! Ini dia Bon Kai Mun!"

"Annyonghaseyo!"

"Terima kasih ke-3 juri dan kami juga minta dukungan kepada semua pemirsa (A/N: Dalam fanfic ini. Yah minta dukungan kepada author) untuk mendukung 4 finalis utama. Caranya ketik HGT (spasi) pilihan nation. Kirim ke 0000 (A/N: Di sini berarti ke-tempat review kalian) Dukung yang banyak yah! Kita iklan dulu sebentar. Jangan kemana-mana tetap di HGT!"

CHAPTER 2.2 : IT'S THE SHOW!

"Baik kita kembali ke HGT! Sebuah ajang bergengsi para nation. Burger? Inilah cukup special padanya. Fast-food restaurant juga khas padanya. Ini dia ALFRED "

*Bang Amrik datang*

"Errrr… Selamat datang di HGT di sini saya akan mendemokan masakan Burger Ala Alfred pada kalian. Pertama dari bahan. Ada daging giling, kecap inggris, ga-"

"Eh! Kenapa manggil saya bang?" Tanya UK

"Gue nyebutin nama rempah-rempah bukan panggil lu!"

UK blushing dan berkata "Iya deh. Maap-maap nanti saya makan burgermu dengan sepenuh hati"

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Ada yang berteriak dan ada yang merinding setelah mendengar kata itu.

"Yang udah kita lanjutkan! Ada bawang bombay, salad, sayuran, tomat, roti burger, keju, mustard, dan berbagai saos. Pertama-tama kita panaskan wajan, masukkan minyak dan masukkan burger. Tunggu hingga matang"

Pada saat menunggu terdengar lagu 'Telephone' dari Lady Gaga.

"Baik, sudah. Kita angkat dari penggorengan. Kita taruh di atas roti diatasnya kita kasih bawang bombay, keju, sayuran, tomat dan dibagian atasnya kita kasih kecap inggris, saos tomat, mustard, saos cabe. Jadi ini dia BURGER KECAP INGGRIS ala ALFRED F. JONES"

*MC kembali ambil alih suasana panggung di GBK*

"Iya. Selesailah bakat yang ditunjukkan US. Sekarang kita kasihkan makanan ini ke semua penonton, nation, dan juri."

*semua menikmati*

"Oishii ne~" kata Japan.

"Hmmm. Top markotop dan Maknyuss" kata Nesia yang khas dengan jawaban Bondon yang biasa di Wisata Makanan.

"Hao Chi a~" kata China.

"Enakan pastaaaaaaaa ~" rengek Italy pada Germany yang ngambil pastanya dan memintanya makan burger.

"Hmmmmm~~~~~~ How dellicious! Super sekali! Rasanya TOP banget. Makin cintah deh sama bang US." teriak UK dengan keras

*semua penonton sweet drop ke USUK*

"Gimana enak kan?" Tanya US ke sang MC

"Enak kok. Dah sekarang kita minta pendapat juri. Mulai dari Bung Hidekaz"

"Iya. Sepertinya kita berpeluang untuk gol lagi yah. Apalagi ditambah dengan peluang Irban Bahdam ya-"

"Err… Bung, yang anda komentari bukan pertandingan bola. Tapi makanan dari US"

"Oh.. Maap, habis baru jadi komentator bola tadi malam"

*semuanya sweet drop lagi*

"Dah, aku komentari. Makananmu cukup enak. Dibuat dengan sepenuh hati dan rasanya pun asam manis. Pokoke Mak Nyusss!"

"Makasih" kata US

"Baik. Kita ke selanjutnya ada Mbak Vini"

"Err… Maap jangan panggil saya Mbak donk~ Panggil saya Kak. Oke ?"

"Iya. Jadi makananmu itu kurang enak bagiku. Kenapa? Karena makanan ini jauh lebih tidak enak dari makanan suami saya! Tapi saya hargai deh jasamu!"

"Thank You!"

*sweet drop lagi para penonton*

"Yap. Sekarang kita ke Bon Kai Mun"

"Makanan ini gak enak! Lebih enak kimchi, kimbab, dan sushi!"

*sweet drop lagi deh para penonton*

"Err… Udah deh. Makasih. Sekarang mari kita dukung US dengan cara ketik HGT spasi…"

"US" jawab US

"Kirim ke…"

"0000"

"Dukung US dan dapatkan paket Terasi cap Mak Erot! Sekarang kita beralih ke peserta selanjutnya. Ganteng, menarik, dan pandai menjajah (?) Ini dia ARTHUR KIRKLAND!"

*Masih duduk menikmati burger US* "Eh… Maap makanan abang US enak jadi makin suka sama bang US deh!"

*sweet drop again~*

"Yap. Saya akan menampilkan pertunjukkan prajurit ala UK! Selamat mengikuti!"

Lagu ala UK nongol. Tak lama bang UK keluar dengan pakaian prajurit dan kalian pasti tahu. Yap! Penonton SWEET DROP LAGI!

"Ma….ju tak gentar! Mem…bela yang benarrrrrrrrrrr" Dengan suara yang akan sumbangnya dia bernyanyi (Baca: Berteriak) dengan kencangnya! Setelah selesai bernyanyi dan bergaya ala UK, bersyukurlah para penonton. Karena tidak menjadi korban telinga pecah. Sedikitnya ada 52 penonton menjadi korban.

"Iyap! Selesai. Terima ka- EH? Ini semua kok gak tepuk tangan?"

*Tiba-tiba ada tepuk tangan super kuat dari semua penonton*

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iya terima ka-ka-ka-ka-kasih. Kini kita ke ju-"

"Kenapa kamu gagap ngomongnya? Pekak ya setelah penampilanku yah?" tanya UK dengan sedih.

"Nggak kok! Saya suka banget! Dah kita minta komentar juri dulu yah! Dari Bang Bon dulu yah!"

"Penampilanmu luar biasa! Saya sangat terkesima dengan mu!"

*Yah~ Yah~ SWEET DROP lagi~*

"THANK YOU!" dengan suara yang keras. Dan sepertinya ada korban akibat suaranya itu. Dari info terakhir ada 30 penonton tambahana yang manjadi korban.

"Hah-hah. Selanjutnya ke Bang Hidekaz."

"Gerakanmu luar biasa! Suara lumayan dan penghayatan wow!"

"Ini juri udah stress ya gara-gara setelah mendengar lagi UK?" tanya dalam hati semua penonton, MC, dan nation.

"Eeeto~ Baik kita ke juri terakhir kita. Ini dia Kak Vini!"

"Apaaan suara kayak begitu! Kayak kucing keinjek tronton! Macam apa pulak kau ni?"

"Oh…. Begitu yah…." jawab UK dengan super sedih dan langsung meninggalkan panggung di GBK…

"EH! Jangan kabur dulu! Kita minta dukungan dulu!"

"Ah, Ga mau! Males ah! Kan ga ada yang vote. SAYA MAU CARI BANG US DULU! BANG US! BANG US!"

Dan dari dalam panggung di GBK ada suara US yang teriak-teriak merengek minta UK pergi. Dan hasilnya bagi penonton, yah sweet drop!

"Ckckckck. Saya baca format SMS-nya dulu deh. Mau dukung UK? Ketik HGT spasi UK kirim ke 0000. NEXT! Kita ke satu nation yang berasal dari Asia Timur. Kita sambut KIKU HONDA!"

Muncul Bang Japan dengan nyanyi lagu "Hara Hara Yakai" dari anime Suzumiyo Harahi no Yuutso dengan kehadiran kelima tokoh utama anime tersebut. Mereka adalah Harahi, Myon, Mikara, Itsoki, dan Yuka serta diikuti dansa dari anime tersebut.

"NAZONAZO Mitai ni chikyuugi o tokiakashitara…" Suara Japan pun nongol dan semua penonton pada teriak!

"…ookina yume yume SUKI deshou" Selesailah nyanyian Japan dkk dan semua melakukan standing aplaus!

"Yah! Japan dengan lagu Hara Hara Yakai. Kita salam dulu sama Japan. Halo! Konbanwa!"

"Konbanwa!"

"Latihan ini butuh berapa lama nih?"

"Dari 2006"

"DARI 2006? Ini acarakan dimulai 2011?"

"Kan lagu ini rilisnya 2006. Makanya kita membuat dansa ini"

"Iya deh. Kini kita ke Kak Vini!"

"TOP BANGETT! INI ADALAH KOLABORASI YANG LUAR BIASA! PERTAHANKAN YA!"

"Yap. Kita ke Bon Kai Mun"

"WOW! LUAR BIASA! Suara mantap, tempo pas, dansanya juga kompak. POKOKE OKE DEH!"

"SADAP(?)! Kita lanjut ke Bang Hidekaz"

"JELEK?"

"Kenapa?" Tanya Japan

"Kenapa kamu pake anime lain? Anime ini kan (Baca: Hetalia) kan banyak sumber daya yang dapat di pakai. Kenapa harus pake anime lain?"

Jiwa gosip Japan mulai keluar. "Ohhh. Begitu yah? Penonton ini ada foto Bang Hidekaz denga-"

"Oh! Saya salah komentar. PENAMPILANMU LUAR BIASANYA BANGET! LANJUTKAN!" Langsung cepat Bang Hidekaz ambil mic dan mengubah komentar.

"Fu fu fu fu fu" tawa puas Japan. Ternyata yang dipegang Japan hanyalah foto Hidekaz dengan anjingnya. Yah,yah. Penonton? Sweet drop bentar~

Menutup mulut melongonya dan dan kembail melanjutkan ke bagian selanjutnya. "Mau dukung Japan? Ayo! Caranya ketik HGT spasi …"

"JAPAN"

"Kirim ke …"

"0000"

"Iyap! Terima kasih Japan! Kini kita ke peserta terakhir. Peserta ini satu-satunya cewek dan cantik ini akan bernyanyi. Nyanyi lagu apakah dia? Ayo kita sambut Nesia!"

SFX: Jreng jreng jreng *suara serem dan langsung dilanjutnya melodi lagu keong racun*

"Dasar kau keong racun. Baru kenal sudah ngajak tidur…" Muncul Nesia bersama Shinta dan Jojo!

"…Sori sori jek! Bukan cewek Murahan~ Susis… oh Susis… suami sieun istri. Susis… oh Susis… Suami takut istri…." Muncul lagu Susis dan ini adalah duet Nesia dan Sule!

"…But I can.. Do anything .Kau jaga selalu hatimu saat jauh dariku tunggu aku kembali…" Melodi diganti menjadi lagu Seventeen-Jaga Selalu Hatimu dan partner ganti dari Sule ke Ivan!

"…menyayangimu sampai akhir menutup mata" Selesailah kolaborasi super dari Nesia.

"Yap! Mbak tuan rumah kita. Nesia! Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam."

"Yaudah kita ke komentar juri. Kita ke Bon Kai Mun!"

"Ckckckck. Itu yang waktu nyanyi lagu Susis itu kamu kolaborasi dengan siapa?" tanya Bon Kai Mun

"Sule. Emang kenapa?" tanya Nesia

"Itu orangnya kok pesek?"

Tiba-tiba nongol dari studio "Eh! Ga usah urus hidung gue boleh?" Sule yang ngamuk.

"Habis, tadi di Keong Racun sama cewek cantik. Sama Ivan ganteng, kok sama kamu kayaknya ga enak ya?"

"Wah… Saya mau styrofoam dari Heta Van Java dulu. Biar tahu rasa." Dan si Sule pun pergi ke studio Teras 7 untuk mengambil Styrofoam. Penonton sweet drop lagi~

"Err… Lanjut ke Kak Vini" sang MC pun melanjutkan lagi.

"OK banget! LUAR BIASA! SAYA HARAP KAMU BISA LEBIH BAGUS DI MINGGU DEPAN! OK ?"

"Makasih Kak Vini" ucapan terima kaih dari Nesia

"Sama sama" jawaban yang agak cool dari Vini Panduwartini…

"Lanjut ke Pak Produser!"

*lagi membaca komik Hetalia (Baca: Mencari)*

"Kenapa Bung?" tanya MC

"Anoo~ Kenapa kamu di sini? Perasaan kamu ga ada di komikku…"

Mata Nesia pun mulai mengeluarkan air mata dan langsung berteriak "KETIK HGT SPASI INDO KIRIM KE 0000!" Setelah itu dia meninggalkan panggung di GBK. Sweet drop again…

"HE? Wah, bung Hidekaz gak bener nih!"

Tak lama Japan keluar dan berkata "Karena membuat salah satu peserta nangis… Saya kasih bonus bahwa Bang Hidekaz ada pa-"

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tak lama juga keluarga USxUK yang masih berkejar-kejaran di panggung GBK bagai bebek dan angsa (?).

Juga Sule datang ke GBK lagi dengan senjata styrofoam memukul Bon Kai Min.

"INI ADA APA? KOK MINGGU PERTAMA AKHIRNYA BEGINI?" MC juga sweet drop.

"Yah begitu deh~" Jawab para nation.

"HWA! Yaudah saya akhiri dulu HGT. Jangan lupa dukung nation pilihanmu dan dan jangan lupa nonton minggu depan. BYE BYE!"

* * *

A/N:

Gaje? OOT? OOC? Typo? Maho? Berbahaya? Yah itulah fanfic Jun . Mohon maklum ya~ Ini fanfic pertama Jun (_-.-_). Dan para komentar author nanti saya jawab di chapter selanjutnya!

Di sini ada beberapa parodi yang mau saya luruskan. Seperti _Sany Music_ adalah parodi dari _Sony Music_. _Koko Bumi_ parodi dari _Kuku Bima_. _Vini Panduwartini_ parodi dari _Vina Panduwinata_. _Bon Kai Mun_ parodi dari sekjen PBB, _Ban Ki Moon_. _Bondon_ parodi dari _Bondan_. _Wisata makana_n parodi dari _Wisata Kuliner_. I_rban Bahdam_ parodi dari _Irfan Bachdim_. _Hara Hara Yakai_ parodi dari _Hare Hare Yukai_. _Suzumiyo Harahi no Yuutso_ parodi dari _Suzumiya Hatuhi no Yuutsu. Harahi, Myon, Mikara, Itsoki,_ dan _Yuka_ parodi dari _Haruhi, Kyon, Mikuru, Itsuki,_ dan _Yuki. _Serta _Heta Van Java_ parodi dari _Opera Van Java. _

**NEXT FINALIS ADA CHINA, CANADA, NORWAY DAN AUSTRIA! JANGAN LUPA BACA YAH MINGGU DEPAN!**

Oke, sekarang Jun minta dukungan kalian supaya nation kalian masih dapat terlihat di babak final! Jun hanya milih 2 finalis aja loh. Makanya pilih ya! Format ngetiknya juga sama dengan di atas. Ketik **HGT (spasi) UK** untuk UK. Ketik **HGT (spasi) US** untuk US. Ketik **HGT (spasi) Japan** untuk Japan. Dan ketik **HGT (spasi) INDO** untuk Indonesia.

Dan Jun juga ada kuis untuk kalian! Yang beruntung dan tercepat, votingnya akan ditambahkan 5x lipat! Pertanyaannya: Berapa kali kah penonton sweet drop?

**REVIEW YAH? VOTING YAH? JAWAB YA? OYA! JANGAN LUPA BACA CHAPTER SELANJUTNYA. CIAO!**


	3. Chapter 3: SEMIFINAL 2

Halo semua~ Apa kabarnyo? Kembali sang author gaje mau lanjutin fanfic ini ke Chapter 3!

Pertama-tama mau minta maap dulu, karena telat terbitnya nih.. Yah, tau lah sang author sibuk syuting /di buang /bunuh aja

Oke. Kedua, saya mau jawab pertanyaan kemarin dulu. Jawabannya itu 11 kali! Selamat! Siapa yang beruntung? Dan dari 4 nation kemarin siapa yang lanjut ke babak final? Bisa dilihat di A/N terakhir. Oke?

Sekarang kita ke TE-KA-PE! Tapi seperti biasa kita baca diclaimer dulu~

* * *

Disclaimer:

©2011 Hidekaz Himaruya /Gentosha Comics Inc./ Hetalia Production Committee [For Hetalia]

©2010 Indosiar [For Indonesia's Got Talent]

©2011 Fremantle Media [For International's Got Talent]

©2011 JunHiroyuuki [For this fanfic]

Genre: Comedy and Parody~

Rating: T

WARNING!:

FANFIC INI MENGANDUNG GAJENESS, TYPONESS, MAHONESS, OOCNESS, OOTNESS DAN BERBAGAI PENYAKIT NESS LAINNYA. AUTHOR TIDAK BERTANGGUNG JAWAB ATAS KEHILANGAN NYAWA SETELAH MEMBACA FANFIC INI (?)

* * *

CHAPTER 3: SEMIFINAL 2

Setelah di Jakarta tepatnya GBK, HGT sukses (walaupun ada kekacauan di akhir) sekarang kita LIVE di Bird Nest, Bei Jing, China! Dengan stadion yang penuh dengan para nation, para maniak moe, fujoshi, yuri, yaoi, MAHO, dan lain-lain Dan sekarang kita sambut MC yang super-duper-mager-burger gaje JUN HIROYUUKI!

"Selamat malam semua! Apa kabarnya? Setiap minggu kita akan tunjukkan bakat berkualitas hanya di HETALIA'S GOT TALENT'S. Dan HGT dipersembahkan oleh HETASIAR sebagai TV Broadcaster, Sany Music World, Koko Bumi, dan Terasi cap MAK EROT. Yang juara akan mendapatkan uang tunai 20ribu x 10ribu x 5ribu x 2ribu Dollar serta kontrak dengan Sany Music World untuk menjadi tukang cuci-maksudnya untuk menjadi artis serta mendapatkan minuman Koko Bumi dan Terasi cap MAK EROT SEUMUR HIDUP!"

Semuanya bersorak-sorai!

"Kita kenalkan dulu finalisnya. Pertama ada manusia jago piano (?) Austria!"

"Halooooooo… Good night!"

"Kedua ada sang pemanggil roh, Norway!"

"Malam semuanya!"

"Ketiga ada sang tuan rumah, China!"

"wǎn晚shang上hǎo好！"

"Terakhir kita ada Canada!"

"Ha-ha-halo semua~"

"Eh? Itu siapa? Anak baru yah?" bisik-bisik antar nation..

"Entah lah" Jawab nation lain.

"Iyap. Itu dia finalis kita. Next kita ke juri. Pertama ada sang pencipta Hetalia, Hidekaz Himaruya!"

"Konbanwa~"

"Kedua kita ada Vina Panduwartini!"

"Selamat malam. Pie kabare~"

"Last, ada Bon Kai Mun!"

"An nyong ha se yo!"

"Oke. Terima kasih. Sekarang kita ke peserta pertama. Ini peserta dari Eropa dan terkenal melalui nada-nada piano-nya. Ini dia! Austria!"

Suara serem muncul. Lalu keluar nada Go! Go! Maniac! dari anime K-ON! yang dipermainkan oleh Austria! Semuanya pun pada ikut goyang (?). Setelah Go! Go! Maniac!, keluar nada Darah Muda yang penyanyi nya adalah Bang Haji Rhoma. Semua semakin goyang duyu~ Terakhir, disuguhkan lagi Tian Mi Mi, lagi khas dari China makin ramaikan Bird Nest!

"Yap. Ini dia Austria! Good night! How are you?"

"Good night, too! I'm fine..."

"Baik, kita ke juri pertama, Kak Vini silahkan."

"Bagus! Tempo pas. Nada pas. Gak ada yang sumbang. Ok deh buat Austria!"

"Thank you! Lanjut ke Bon Kai Mun..."

"Sadap! Perpaduan antara Jepang-Indo-Chinese yang oke. Tapi suasana Austria-nya mana?"

"Err.. Maap, saya masih agak depresi terhadap negara saya yang kalah..."

"Kamu kan udah merdeka. Malah sejak dulu?" tanya balik Bon Kai Mun.

"Jangan dibahas boleh ga?" Austria marah!

"Oke deh.." Jawab Bon Kai Mun. Dan suasana Bird Nest menyepi bagai tidur di malam hari (?)

"Err... Kita lanjut ke Bung Hidekaz" sang MC mengambil alih suasana

"OK! OK! Ini peserta ke-dua yang gak menggunakan Sumber Daya Hetalia (?) dengan baik. Di anime ini kan banyaka yang bisa di pake. Kok gak mau pake?"

"Terserah gue larh... Mau-mau gue"

"Oke.. Kamu memang mau saya hapus dari komik ini"

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAN" teriak Austria..

"Makanya, lain kali pakai sumber daya yang ada di komik ini. Oke?"

"I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-iya"

Para penonton sweet drop! Ckckck...

"Yap! Selesai perform dari Austria. Mau dukung dia? Caranya ketik HGT (spasi)..."

"Austria"

"Kirim ke..."

"0000"

"Terima kasih Austria! Lanjut ke peserta yang satu ini. Ganteng dan ternyata suka hal gaib. Ini dia Norway!"

"##%%&(#(*^&*^%^&$#%&**#*$()" Norway baca mantra.

"Tolong dibantu ya! Sim salabim jadi apa? PROK PROK PROK!"

Tiba-tiba Norway berubah jadi Vampire dan makan sebuah patung yang mirip manusia dan dia hisap (walaupun gak ada darahnya). Kembali lagi ke asal mula.

"*(&*^#$%#$$^%^&*(*)((*)()_()&*^&$%^#$%$" Norway baca mantra lagi.

"Tolong dibantu lagi ya! Sim salabim jadi apa? PROK PROK PROK!"

Si Norway langsung atraksi debus! Menginjak beling, gigit kelapa, dan lain-lain! Balik lagi ke semula.

"))(*&*%^&$_+|+(&*%%#$%$%$%#$$^basi" Norway baca mantra sekali lagi.

"Tolong dibantu lagi ya! Sim salabim jadi apa? PROK PROK PROK!"

Si Norway kesurupan dan joget 'Cinta Satu Malam' yang diikuti lagunya! Lama-kelamaan balik lagi ke semula dan semua sorak-sorai!

"Yap. Ini dia Norway! Selamat malam!"

"Malam~ Apa kabar semua?"

"Baik. Iya... Kita ke Bang Bon dulu..."

"Hrrrrr... Sampai saya merinding dan itu sangat menghibur!"

"Oke! Lanjut ke Bang Hidekaz!"

"Bagus! Bagus! Pertahankan ini!"

"Thanks.. Kita ke Kak Vi- Eh? Mana Kak Vini?"

Muncul dari layar panggung ada Vini dan berteriak "LU JANGAN DEKET-DEKET GUE YA! GUE BENCI LU! PERFORM MU JELEK!"

Si Norway keluar panggung dan entah ke mana... Apa yang terjadi? Tetapi tiba-tiba mati lampu!

"Ada apa ini?" tanya semua.

"Shen Me Tung Xi aa?" tanya sang tuan rumah China.

Kemudian lampu hidup lagi dan Norway serta Vini kembali ke tempat semula.

"Err... Kita ke ke Kak Vini"

"OKE! OKE! Kamu bisa jadi idola sejati!"

Semua sweet drop. Apa yang terjadi pada Vini? Sepertinya dia di HIPNOTIS!

"Yaudah! Kita minta voting. Gimana caranya? Ketik HGT spasi..."

"Norway"

"Kirim ke?"

"0000"

"Oke.. Dukung Norway! Dan sekarang kita ke sang Tuan Rumah yang ganteng. Ini dia China!"

"Wan Shang Hao! Sekarang saya akan atraksi panda.. Selamat menyaksikan!"

Keluar binatang imut (Baca: Panda) dan mulai atraksi. Mulai dari Panda naik China, Panda naik sepeda, Panda ke Bali (?), Panda ke pasar (?), hingga Panda ke Mall (?). Terus Panda bernyanyi dan berjoged ala Waka Waka... Dan semua mengikutinya! Dan atraksi berakhir dengan Goyang Bokong Super (GBS)! #plakkkkk

"Iyap. Ini dia China! Wan shang hao!"

"Wan shang hao!"

"Oke kita ke Vini!"

"Walaupun saya tak bisa Chainis aaa.. Tapi bakat kamu bagus aaaaaa.. Pertahankan ya.."

"Iyap. Kita ke Bon Kai Mun."

"Ni Ken Hao A!"

"Xie-Xie" jawab China.

"Xie-Xie. Lanjut ke Hidekaz."

"Bagus! Bagus! Saya suka sama kamu aaaa... Bakat kamu bagus aaa... Saya suka. Saya suka?"

Penonton sweet drop karena gaya berbicara Hidekaz ala Mai Mai dalam kartun Upal dan Upil.

"Yah. Yah. Kita lanjut ke voting. Dukung China dengan ketik HGT spasi..."

"China"

"Kirim ke..."

"0000"

"Baik kita ke last finalis. Saya juga kurang tahu siapa dia tapi kita lihat saya ini dia Canada!"

"Ini siapa sih?" tanya semua nation dan penonton

"Banci yah?" tanya salah satu penonton

"Negara baru?" tanya salah satu penonton

"Udah lah. Kita lihat dulu" saran salah satu penonton.

Dansa dimunculkan di sini! Si Canada dansa dengan indah dan diikuti dengan Kumajirou, sang beruang. Diikuti dengan irama lagu Beethoven, Charlie ST12 (?), dan komposer papan atas. Ada juga dansa ala Keong Racun, Marimar, dan Marimas (?). Semua terpukau walaupun mereka tidak tahu siapa dia.

"Terima kasih, semua" semua berteriak dan bersorak-sorai!

"Wow. Aplous yang luar biasa. Boleh perkenalkan kalian dulu?"

"Saya Canada dan beruang saya Kamajiru.. Eh? Kumajira? Eh? Namamu siapa dah?"

"Kamu siapa?" tanya Kumajirou

Wah… Wah… Pada sweet drop.

"Baik kita ke juri pertama untuk komentar, yaitu Vini!"

"Hmmm… Walaupun saya gak kenal kamu, tapi saya hargai dansamu itu!"

Semua pada sweetdrop ==a

"Err… Kita ke juri ke dua Bon Kai Mun!"

"Saya daritadi cari info di United Nation (a.k.a PBB) saya gak tau anda. Tapi dansamu mantap!"

"Oke.. Oke.. Ke Bung Hidekaz"

"Ckckckck… Anda siapa?"

"Wah… Wah… Bapak lupa yah?" tanya Canada.

"Bener. Di komik gue lu gak ada"

"Baik deh… Saya cari Bang US dulu untuk minta penjelasan. BANG US! BANG US!"

Keluar US yang masih kejar-kejaran sama UK…

"BANG US! BANG US! BANG US!" Teriak UK

"Jijik ah sama kamuu" tolak US

"Jangan malu-malu gitu lah ~" goda semua nation terhadap US.

"EGP dah!"

"Err… Gapapa deh kalian gak kenal saya. Yang penting dukung saya ketik HGT spasi CANADA kirim 0000" Canada langsung menghilang..

Tak lama keluar Norway yang mau hipnotis Vini…

Austria juga nongol dengan musik serem ala Beethoven…

Si China juga keluar minta semua tenang… Dan pastinya penonton sweet drop!

"KOK HANCUR LAGI? UDAH DEH SAYA TUTUP AJA! SELAMAT MALAM DAN SAMPAI JUMPA MINGGU DEPAN!"

* * *

Bagaimana? OOT? OOC? Typo? Maho? Gaje? Gak lucu? Lucu maksa? Itulah fanfic gaje Jun… Mohon maafkan Jun atas kesalahan tersebut. Maklum, anak baru di fanfic :)

* * *

Iyap… Jun mau jawab pertanyaan para authors/readers yah!

Higashiyama-san: Maap, Jun jadikan dia orang sarap 8D

Knocturne: Segera yah!

Twlight Prince: Sudah terjawab di sini! Semoga puas

America 50states Hero: Tapi bagus kan

Aeolus Murasaki: Jun berusaha untuk lanjutkan kok! Semoga puas yah!

RaquelCarriedo: Nantikan segera!

Ao n Ai: Yang ini juga coming soon!

Charles Grey: Yang bener nih? Ada yang mirip yah? ._. Maap deh~ Err… Untuk Norway sekarang dapat dilihat!

Kabe Ni Kijutsu: Jun lagi berusaha cari co-host. Yang mau hubungi Jun di Twitter yah!

DSBjahat: Coming soon yah! 8D

Gil-chann Weilschmidt: Tungguin yah!

Arleena Lauren: Untuk Nether-nya segera yah

Chirari: Makasih buat sarannya! Dan Finland-nya coming soon

Ritsu Echigo: OK! Untuk Spain segera yah 8D

Noella Ardath: Thank you!

Hikaru no Hoshi: Request-nya udah!

ayano ezakiya: Untuk kesenangan semata

Luck-nut: OK. Makasih sarannya!

CHIARII: OK! Jun selalu untuk kalian

Baka-pon: Maap, saya memang suka cari sensain

Shizuka Arihyoshi: OK!

* * *

Dan kita mau beritahukan jawaban chapter 2. Iyap! Jawabannya 11 kali. Dan yang mendapatkannya adalah…. HIKARU NO HOSHI! Selamat yah! Padahal banyak yang udah jawab tapi gak milih. Dan Bang HIKARU NO HOSHI, UK nya jadi 5x lipat! Dan ini hasil votingnya!

UK: 6 suara

US: 4 suara

Indonesia: 3 suara

Japan: 3 suara

Jadi yang lanjut ke babak selanjutnya adalah **USxUK**! Selamat yah!

* * *

Sekarang kita ke next quiz! Yang beruntung, votingnya ditambah 5x lipat! Ok, pertanyaannya adalah berapa uang tunai yang didapatkan pemenang HGT jika dikali seluruhnya? Dan jangan lupa dukung nation pilihan mu! Mau Austria? Norway? China? atau Canada?

**VOTING YAH? JAWAB YAH? REVIEW YAH? DAN KITA AKAN BERTEMU DI NEXT CHAPTER… CIAO!**


End file.
